farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Farming Simulator 15
Farming Simulator 15 for the Windows and Mac platforms was released on October 30, 2014. The console versions of the game were released on May 19, 2015. The game is developed by GIANTS Software, and published by Focus Home Interactive. Description Official description from farming-simulator.com. Welcome to the new generation of Farming Simulator! With a brand new graphics and physics engine, Farming Simulator 15 offers an immense open world, filled with details and visual effects transporting the Farming Simulator franchise to a new era. Manage your own farm: from harvesting to animal husbandry, and from the sales of fresh products to woodcutting, the benefits of your exploitation will allow you to develop, and invest in new and more powerful vehicles or tools. Across hundreds of acres of land offered by the new Nordic environment, and a renovated North American environment, use and drive over 140 authentic vehicles and farming tools, from over 40 most famous manufacturers (including 20 new brands): New Holland, Ponsse, Case IH, Deutz-Fahr... This new equipment includes a selection of vehicles and tools entirely dedicated to a new activity in Farming Simulator: woodcutting! In multiplayer, invite up to 15 friends to help you develop your farm. Thanks to an active and passionate community, benefit from limitless new content: new vehicles, tools, and even environments! Features #''Over 100 vehicles and tools'' #''Over 40 licensed brands including New Holland, Case IH, Deutz-Fahr, Ponsse and many more'' #''Discover the freedom of woodcutting, with all new tools and equipment'' #''Wash equipment that gets dirty from farming'' #''Play with your friends on the Internet in multiplayer mode'' Launch Trailer System Requirements System Requirements Windows Version (*) *Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8 or Windows 10 *2.0 GHz Intel or equivalent AMD processor *Nvidia Geforce 8600 Series, ATI Radeon HD 2600 graphics card or better (min 512 MB VRAM) *2 GB RAM *3 GB free hard drive space *Soundcard *DVD-ROM Drive System Requirements Mac Version (*) *Mac OS X 10.7.1, 10.8.1, 10.9.1 or 10.10.1 *2.0 GHz cpu or better *Nvidia Geforce 8600, ATI Radeon HD 2600 or better (min 512 MB VRAM) *2 GB RAM *3 GB free hard drive space *DVD-ROM Drive (*) General information: These system requirements can't cover all possible system configurations so issues could occur that avoid or influence the functionality in some cases. DLC Downloadable Content (DLC)http://www.farming-simulator.com/dlc.php?lang=en Farming Simulator DLC (Official Site) available for Farming Simulator 15: * * * * * * Holmer DLC * Big Bud DLC * Teasers Farming Simulator 15 - Reveal Trailer Farming Simulator 15 - Gameplay Teaser 1 Farming Simulator 15 - Gameplay Teaser 2 Farming Simulator 15 - Gameplay Teaser 3 Farming Simulator 15 – Gameplay Teaser 4 Farming Simulator 15 - A day on the Farm Gallery img-slider20_en.jpg farmingsimulator15_1.jpg farmingsimulator15_2.jpg farmingsimulator15_3.jpg farmingsimulator15_4.jpg Wallpaper1366_768.jpg|The Official Wallpaper 1149-hd-textures-pack-v2-0_1.jpg fsScreen_2017_08_25_16_10_10.png|Crops Sown Westbridge Hill Map With Undertilized Fields Topics *Controls *Maps *Vehicles **Tractors **Harvesters *Equipment *Animals *Crops *Forestry Content * Farming Simulator 15 Mods Notes External links * Official website * Steam store page * Category:Base Game